This invention relates to a composition formulated for simultaneously washing and waxing non-porous surfaces. More particularly, this invention relates to a sprayable composition formulated for both cleaning and waxing non-porous surfaces, including, but not limited to, exterior surfaces of automobiles and other vehicles, windows, and the like, without the need for additional running water.
The present invention also relates to a method for simultaneously cleaning and polishing a non-porous surface without the need for rinsing the surface with water wherein the method uses the composition of the invention. Waxes and polishes have been used for at least several hundred years for waxing and polishing surfaces such as floors, windows, furniture, and vehicle surfaces. Originally, most waxes were paste waxes which required that the surface first be cleaned of all dirt and oxidation. The wax was then applied by hand or with a buffering-like device to rub the wax into the surface. The rubbing or buffing sometimes caused swirling on the surface. The wax was allowed to dry and then it was rubbed or buffed off the surface. Preferably, the waxing was done on a clean, cool surface and not in direct sunlight. This application process is still used to some extent and is very labor-intensive and requires physical strength either to rub the wax on and buff it off, either by hand or with a mechanical buffing machine. In the 1950's, liquid waxes became available. Liquid waxes are easier to apply than paste wax since they can be poured onto an applicator, such as a cloth, sponge, reinforced paper, or other type of applicator, and then rubbed or buffed onto the surface. The rubbing can leave swirling on the surface. The wax is allowed to dry and then it is rubbed or buffed off. Liquid waxes are similarly applied. The liquid waxes are preferably applied to a clean, cool surface and the waxing is not done in direct sunlight. In the 1970's, spray devices became available, and waxes and polishes were developed that could be sprayed onto the surface.
One type of device was the finger trigger sprayer commonly used for household cleaners and the like. The sprayer has a pump actuated by the finger which draws fluid up from a reservoir and sprays the fluid out of a nozzle. Waxes and polishes applied by this method have many of the characteristics of liquid wax and polish. These types of applicators have not been very popular because the sprayers only spray a limited amount of fluid for each finger pull of the sprayer and accordingly, it takes time to spray large surface areas such as a car, airplane, or other large vehicle. In addition, it is very tiring and can be painful to actuate the finger trigger sprayer for long periods of time. The wax or polish is preferably applied to a clean, cool surface and not in direct sunlight. Once the wax is sprayed on the surface, it is rubbed onto the surface to cover the surface and allowed to dry. The rubbing can leave swirls on the surface. After it is dried, it is rubbed off or buffed off, as with paste wax and liquid wax. Similar to waxes, spray polishes were also developed, but they had the same problem as waxes because they could only be applied to clean surfaces. Unlike waxes, polishes normally do not have to be buffed. A recent variation of the liquid wax is the wipe-on and hose-off wax. This wax is sprayed on the surface and rubbed in, or poured onto an applicator or directly onto the surface and rubbed into the surface. The rubbing can leave swirls on the surface. Once the wax is dry, it is hosed off with a water spray from a garden hose. Following removal of the wax with the hose spray, the vehicle has to be dried off. With this method of waxing, the hosing-off step does not guarantee that all the wax residue will be removed from the vehicle. It has been found that the user of the wax normally has to go back over the vehicle with a water spray after drying it to remove residual wax and then dry the surface again.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,715 to Schultz et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,238 to Healy et al., the invention is a wash and wax composition which can be used on a dirty automotive exterior surface to simultaneously wash and wax the surface, but it requires that the composition be used on a pre-wetted surface and that the treated surface is dried and then washed to remove soils and residue. The dry wash and wax formulation of the present invention may be used on a dry soiled surface and does not require additional drying or washing after application. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,551 to Yeiser et al, the wash and wax formulation requires the use of mineral spirits as a solvent and also requires the additional step of buffing the wax film to remove residue. Mineral spirit solvents are not desirable in wax formulations because they are not VOC exempt which means they fall under more strict EPA regulations. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,067,573 to Serobian, the formulation requires a hydrocarbon solvent, an abrasive and is substantially free of wax, unlike the present invention. In U.S. U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,767 to Jackson et al. the formulation is a wash and gloss formulation, but it does not contain a wax and does not impart long lasting hydrophobicity to the surface being treated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,934 to Nonaka et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,984 to Nonaka et al. the water repellant treatment formulation relies on the use of a wet wiping cloth impregnated with a trimethyl siloxy silicate, an emulsifier and water. The dry wash and wash formulation of the present invention does not require the use of trimethyl siloxy silicate or a wiping cloth for treating the non-porous surface. Each of the foregoing references shows that there are limitations of the prior art washes and waxes for automotive surfaces these formulations do not meet all of the needs of a desirable wash and wax formulation.
Although most people wish to keep their automobiles clean and shiny, they do not want to spend an inordinate amount of time washing and waxing or polishing their automobiles. Thus, it is continually desirable to develop new compositions capable of simultaneously washing and waxing automotive exterior surfaces. It is also desirable to provide washing and waxing compositions which are substantially free of volatile organic compounds, like mineral spirits. Therefore, there is an existing need for a dry wash and wax formulation for automotive surfaces which may be easily applied and does not require the additional steps of rinsing or buffing.